


The Ultimate Plan

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-22
Updated: 2003-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1640594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merton has a plan. Tommy is clueless. In other words, same old same old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ultimate Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Shay

 

 

"You know Tommy, there has to be some reason why girls don't like me." Merton complained as he walked down the hallways of Pleasantville High. Tommy rolled his eyes, not wanting to get into that conversation again as it's one that the two boys have had repeatedly over the last few days. Ever since the posters for the Sadie Hawkins dance had plastered all over the walls, Merton had been constantly complaining to Tommy about how no girl had asked him yet. Of course, Tommy didn't have the same problem, as captain of the football team he had received plenty of invitations...just not one from Lori, something that he told Merton as frequently as Merton complained about not being invited by anyone. Anyone who had been listening to them would have thought that the two boys sounded like a record that had been put on repeat. 

"Tommy, are you listening to me?" Merton suddenly asked Tommy, who, unsurprisingly enough, hadn't been listening but he couldn't admit to that so he decided to bluff instead which was a very bad idea as Tommy was soon to find out. 

"Yeah, Merton, and I understand how you feel completely. I agree with every word you said!" Tommy said enthusiastically, silently adding 'whatever those words were'. He didn't know what he was agreeing to, but figured that it was some complaint of Merton's about how girls were hard to please. He was right, in a sense. What he had missed was Merton's plan to get girls to ask him to the dance, which is a pity because if Tommy had been listening, he would have never agreed to said plan. 

"Excellent, then let's go!" Merton grabbed Tommy's wrist and began dragging the taller boy out of school. Well, not so much dragging Tommy as holding onto his wrist and moving so quickly that Tommy had to either keep up to risk losing sight of Merton in the crowd. Now, the simple thing to do would have been to just ask Merton where they were going, but does Tommy Dawkins, werewolf extraordinaire, ever do the simple thing? No. 

That's why he was so shocked to find himself standing in front of a makeup counter in their local mall, having salesclerks buzz around him and make little cooing comments about his lovely cheekbone structure and full lips. Well, that and the fact that it was all part of Merton's plan. The plan that Tommy still didn't know about, and was only now going to ask about. 

"What's going on?!" Or yell about, whichever you prefer. Just because Tommy was speaking rather loudly does not mean that he was not asking a question, though it did seem to irritate the salesladies, most of whom clucked disapprovingly before continuing to hover around them. Merton gave Tommy an astounded look from his stool where one lady was currently dabbing blusher on his cheeks while making disapproving remarks about the color of his skin, which apparently resembled bread mold in her opinion at least. Tommy actually thought that it was rather cute. Not that he'd admit to having thought that of course. 

"What do you mean, what's going on? This is all part of my plan, remember?" Merton gave Tommy an inquisitive look, as if daring Tommy to say that he hadn't been listening. Just as well that Tommy never refused a dare, otherwise he might have never had the courage to confess to Merton that he hadn't, in fact, been listening. Which would have been interesting to say the least, but as it turned out, Tommy didn't need to make any such confession as a look of comprehensive dawned on Merton's face. 

"You really weren't listening, were you Tommy?" Merton asked accusingly. Faced with such a direct question, and never having been any good at lying, Tommy was forced to nod sheepishly and feel like a bad friend, a feeling which disappeared as soon as one of the ladies squealed happily and started assaulting his face with a powder puff. Coughing, Tommy waved her away and looked at Merton guiltily. 

"You're right Merton, I wasn't listening. However, being almost suffocated in rose-scented face powder should be enough for a punishment, right Merton?" Tommy gave Merton his best puppy-dog eyes, which were pretty damn good considering that he was a werewolf. Merton sighed impatiently. 

"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy...when will you learn that the genius of my plans is unrivalled by anything else and that you should always pay all your attention to them?" He tsked, and the ladies surrounding him made noises of agreement. Tommy flushed, and then looked at Merton pleadingly. 

"C'mon pal, just tell me what's going on here." He said persuasively. Merton relented, and smiled at him. 

"It's quite simple Tommy, I got the idea from this movie where this guy dresses in drag-" Before he could finish his sentence, Tommy had dragged him out of the shop - as soon as he had heard the word 'drag', he had realized that this was one plan that he did not want to be part of. 

"Let me guess, the rest of your plan involved us in drag just to get some girl to ask you to the dance, am I right?" Tommy asked Merton impatiently, unable to believe that Merton would stoop so low. 

"Well, yes." Merton admitted sulkily then brightened up. "But there's more!" 

"Forget it Merton. Anything that involves me in drag is not going to happen. I'd rather go to the dance with you then have to do that." Tommy said firmly. For some reason, Merton seemed to cheer up. 

"That would work too, then I'd have to be the only one in drag." Beaming widely, he walked back into the shop with Tommy tagging along behind him; confused as to what Merton was so happy about now, but again not wanting to ask since apparently Merton's new plan did not involve Tommy in drag. Besides, he'd always secretly thought that Merton would look somewhat cool as a gothic girl. Not that he admitted that until about a year after he had been together with Merton, but still, at least he did admit to it eventually. Just like Merton eventually admitted to never having had any intention of getting Tommy to dress in drag, just of getting Tommy to ask him to the dance. 

 


End file.
